Her Sister
by IrishLeprechaun23
Summary: Carter's sister,Drew is nothing like her.She's a tomboy while her sister is a girly-girl.Just like other sisters,they don't like each other.Until they have to watch a princess from a bad guy.They would have to band together to protect her
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my twin sister,Carter,hopelessly tried to flirt with Donny, her had purchased some bait and was expecting to pay,but Carter mentioned some kind of deal she made with ,he got off scot-free.I grabbed my bag and walked to her side.''Hey,Donny,''I blushed a little bit then answered back,''Oh,hey Drew.''

''So...you're taking Carter to school?''

''Uh.. come with?''

''I'd love to.''

Carter flashed me a look before taking off her hat and ruffling her hair,getting her bag on the way ran up to my side.

''What are you doing?''

''Trying to help you with him.''

''You're not helping!You're stealing him from me!''

''Little sister,haha when will you learn?Besides,he is not my type.''

''Just because you're 2 hours older than me,it doesn't make you the oldest one.''

''Uhh..yeah it kind of does.''

Carter rolled her eyes.I flipped my hair out of my minute we reached the car,our smiles ,in the car,was Chelsea and were the popular girls and really liked to pick on everyone, including my sister.''What are you doing here?''Carter finished applying lip gloss before turning her attention on us.

''Donny's driving us until I get my new 't that sweet?''

''Yup,that's ..there's no room for us.''

''Sure there in,''Donny said.

''No,she's 's already wrinkling my after-lunch outfit.''

''You know you don't need a costume change,''I shot.

Donny got in the car and faced us.''Sorry guys..thanks for the bait.''He turned on the car and drove whistled at us to get in the looked at each other before climbing into the Jeep and heading to school.


	2. Chapter 2

''Can't stand them!They're such.. somebody I know,''Carter shot,glancing at me in the back of the car.I stuck my tongue out at wrinkled her nose at me and finished talking to Dad.''You say that like it's a bad ,they're teenage 're probably jealous,''Dad said.

''Yeah,I'm pretty sure they're not.''

''Got that right!''

She looked at me ,Dad's phone picked up the bluetooth earset and pressed the was a lot of chatters until he hung up.

''You're leaving again?''Carter answered,''2 days 's no big a routine offview.''

''That's what you always say.''

''Wait!You're leaving me with her for 2 days?''I squeled.

''I have to,Drew.''

'' like fun,''I murmured,letting the sarcasm sink in.

''Anyway..be careful,''Carter piped in.

''Always,''Dad said

In minutes,Dad pulled up in front of Lake Monroe High School.I hopped out and peek and Dad did their little handshake and he said,''You and me pal.''She says back,''You and me,Dad.''Then they has always been very close to Dad,while I kind of drifted away.

''Drew!''a voice hollers.I turn around to see my two friends, Robin and Morgan,heading my way.I left the scene and walked toward them. Robin,with her red hair and crazy fashion sense,came up to me first.''I heard that you almost rode with didn't you?''she raised her brows.''The devils are why,''I bell rang,signaling homeroom.''Shall we?''Morgan said,moving her arms toward the doorway.''Yes,''I looped arms and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

*2 DAYS LATER*

After another boring day at school,I was excited when the bus pulled into our yard.I wave goodbye to Robin and Morgan and walked to the slowly trailed behind me.''Here ya go,sweeties,''the bus driver said.''Thank you Helen,''Carter said.

''Hey,looks like someone's home.'

Carter and I looked at each other then ran off the had a race basically.

''You're going to lose,''Carter mocked.

''I don't think so!''I shot and ran a couple of feet ahead.

''Why did you have to be in track?''

I dashed into the house and scoped around for Dad,hearing Carter call for him in the bait house.I went onto our room and threw my bag onto my bed,not noticing the girl sitting by the window.

''Hello.''

''Hey.''

I was about to leave and that's when I noticed her.

''Who are you?''

''Rosa- uhh..Rosie.''

''Ya sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay..uhh Carter!''I shouted,walking quickly out of the room amd into Carter.

''Carter!Carter!''

''What?What?''

''Someone's in our room!''

''Who?''

''I don't know!Go see for yourself!''

She raised a brow at me before entering the room and seeing her came back out,grabbed my arm,and dragged me with her.


End file.
